Forum:Ben 10: Omniverse Discussion and Commenting
Use this forum to discuss the fourth Ben 10 series, Ben 10: Omniverse. Do not create any blog posts about the subject. See also: *Ben 10: Omniverse on Ben 10 Planet. *My blog post about this forum. ---****--- Roads 19:47,2/2/2012 ---- Rook... Rook is not Ben's alien, Rook is Ben's sidekick. People have been told it was his alien. Why would an alien need a gun, then? Just saying... --Fusion 06:38, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Either it isn't Rook or Rook has his Omnitrix symbol on his gun. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 07:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) **Nope, it's a Plumber gun :P --Fusion 07:32, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ***Darnit. Rook sounds like a really cool alien. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 20:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Shocksquatch Shocksquatch goes from this epic blue white and black furry awesome thing in Heroes United to this Mutant Pikachu. WTFUDGE? Did I miss something here? They toy confirmed that yellow guy is Shocksquatch. He looks like Pikachu with some disease! I want the old Shocksquatch that we only saw for 10 seconds back! Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:07, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : Epic? Shocksquatch was fat and lame, I like the new version better. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 07:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) : I hate good for nothing oldie Shocksquatch!!' : 'The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Really? Huh. Well, I liked old Shocky better, but that's just me. The question is why did they drastically change his appearance? He appeared once and then appears again as almost a completely different alien. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 07:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Are you even sure it's Shocksquatch? After all, we have a picture of his TKO bot on Ben 10 Planet. He looks the same on his Bot. :::---****--- Roads 13:51,2/3/2012 ::::Well he has the bolts on his body as Shocksquatch does and he has the ape/yeti-like appearance. It seems logikal (sorry, just had to use Ermac's word). Anyway, the only other electric alien shown was Feedback and he looks similar to Buzzshock. ::::ET here. Why I left BTFF? 13:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: And K-Mart confirmed it.... Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 19:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Where was Feedback shown? Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 19:57, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it's young Ben's Shocksquatch. ' ' (Talk) 03:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::But Young Ben doesn't have Shocksquatch. OR DOES HE? Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 03:51, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::When Ben transformed into Shocksquatch in HU he said he had never become that alien before. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 04:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::That is true. But maybe it's gonna be Omniverse logic....like DBGT logic. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 04:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Maybe Ben will use Clockwork to travel back in time and create an alternate past where young Ben has Shocksquatch. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 19:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::K-Mart calls Shocksquatch Shocksquash. Maybe it's not Shocksquatch. I want those Leather Pants. NOW. 17:59, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I THINK I KNOW FEEDBACKS POWERS By Google, Feedback means: "The modification or control of a process or system by its results or effects, e.g., in a biochemical pathway or behavioral response". So I'm guessing Feedback can maybe control minds or people or animals or something? Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 19:59, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Too complicated. He can probably just sonic screech. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 20:13, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *I think he has a large appetite and the ability to send attacks back to attack the person who sent the attack. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 20:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Yay! More Upchuck rip-off! Brianultimatedragon Talk Page Blog 23:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *Feedback might be able to do somewhat of Chromastone. He absorbs the opponents powers, then uses that same ability against them. Chromastone sends rainbow beams instead, not the ability he retrieved. For example, if the opponents blasted an electric shock, Feedback would use it as a mirror, he'll absorb and blast it back. My theory. JonathanTennyson 00:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *His toy was revealed... He is an electrical alien. ET here. Why I left BTFF? 02:11, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *They need to stop with all the electric aliens. Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 12:12, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *But the electric aliens are shocking! They need to stop making aliens like Upgrade. I want those Leather Pants. NOW. 17:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only one... ...who hasn't totally lost hope for Omniverse? I mean, I'm pretty sure that the backlash is a response to the art style, which I admit is starting to grow on me... Also, there's no definitive proof that Gwen and Kevin aren't going to be in it yet. It's just that the aliens are the exciting part of the show for most little kids (aka the target audiance), so Ben and the aliens are what they're advertising. I'm waiting to form a real opinion on the show when we get some trailers, for now I'm keeping and open mind and am eagerly awaiting to see where Man of Action goes with this. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I've lost hope on OmniVerse. Well, when BTUA Season 2 panned out, it really did not entertain as much as the 1st Season. For some reason, I didn't really get hooked to AF, but back then I was still in my golden soccer era......But back to the point, I think I CAN certainly WAIT for Ben 10: Omniverse to infiltrate my HD TV. Not impressed.....................The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Wall - Blog - ) 20:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC)................... :I wanted the series to be less embarrassing for my friends... -- ::I still think the series is gonna be good. I'm used to the art style by now, so as long as it has a good story. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 00:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I think the art style is pretty good. Judging by the aliens, we can tell some things will be keeping the design of the old shows, anyways. And actually, I can't wait to see Ben react to his 10 year old self, and how awesome he feels when he get's Rook. And I can't wait to see what functions and aliens the new trix has! I like Ben's new clothes and hair, but I wish the design was still the same. And all in all, the plot sounds pretty good, too. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 01:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, Rob, I'm sure the original series fans wanted the style to stay the same when AF rolled around. :::---****--- Roads 12:43,2/6/2012 :::: Yeah I consider the day AF aired the day Ben 10 died. Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. All hail Upchuck Norris 13:50, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: Well I didn't loose hope Un is awsome and so am I 13:54, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::: According to Eugene Son, Gwen and Kevin are still it. Wonder how they look like. RexTennyson out. :::: I agree with Rocketslug, AF was very different. But i think so i got used to it after 97 episodes in one style, combining AF and UA. So why did they have tp change it? I hope they have a great idea for the story arc, because if it goes back to the style of the OS where only half the episodes are needed for the arc, then i will stop watching, and so will a lot of other people. Then again, it depends how good the other stuff is. Paperluigi ttyd... Because i'm Awesome! 16:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) UNKNOWN NAME'S NAME Guys! I was browsing the forums, and I saw a picture of a toy, and the title was Gravattack! It's the unknown alien's name! Upchuck Norris a stinky poo! 19:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Possible Looks: Gwen & Albedo Guys! I was browsing through Google Images, and I saw two pictures, of Fanon Omniverse Gwen & Albedo! Here They are! TelamonTennyson is my BRUVVER! 22:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :It's possible, but highley likely not. Omniverse Gwen, was made on Deviantart, (website for posting fan-made art) and Albedo, probably from Deviantart too, but i'm not sure, but it's definitely fan-art. Sorry to dissapoint you, but I guess we're going to have to wait a bit longer to find out the looks. :) :When watching Ben 10: Omniverse, am I actually watching Transformers Animated? ::It's confirmed that Gwen and Albedo and Kevin won't appear, inless it's their ten year old selves who appear. If anything, only 10 year old Gwen and Kevin will appear if they appear at all, but Albedo won't inless he time travels. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 23:13, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: :::Omniverse: The most confusing BT series yet... 23:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can tell that the Gwen picture is fake (at least, the logo is) because we know that's not the logo (?) and that the real artists wouldn't leave the black inside the closed spaces of the letters. The Albedo just looks like fan art. You know, with weird unnatural backgrounds. They don't just give out concept art like that unless it's a shot from an episode. ::::---****--- Roads 15:39,3/16/2012 Lookie at what I found! NOW! Do it. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-zjZYisJv_OM/T2J7Zo2NZ3I/AAAAAAAACwg/D0o4OiVaQ-0/s1600/1bencarnations.jpg Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 15:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :Ben and Ben. Weird mix. [[User:Sierravs.world|'Why']] [[User blog:Sierravs.world|'so']] [[Message Wall:Sierravs.world|'seri'ous?]] 00:44, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Someone on Ben10.wikia.com posted....... Look at this picture, Omniverse Diamondhead? Photo, It Sucks! Title says it all. *Dude, that picture has been floating around since 2009. It is HIGHLY UNLIKELY that it is OV Diamondhead. Development, as confirmed by Derrick Wyatt, started in 2011. So it is NOT OV Diamondhead. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 20:13, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *God, Solo, all you had to say is no, that's not him, not go on a spaz attack RIPJAWS! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY FREAKING TEETH, Who is this Eatle you speak of? 20:18, March 23, 2012 (UTC) *lolbutyouronemorethenSolois. I hunt aliens for my Thanksgiving turkey! 11:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Jury Rigg and Humongousaur They are making weird designs for OV. This is from Awesome Betterhero. *Oh wow. They look so weird, especially Jury Rigg. Humungousaur is okay, though. Herobrian is watching you while beating Herobrine 13:52, April 26, 2012 (UTC) *I like it. Dewgong Happy! 09:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Ball Weevil Most have heard of Ben's new Omniverse alien "Ball Weevil", and I happened to find an insect page with a close name: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boll_Weevil So... Ball Weevil may possibly also be an eating alien or a duplication one. [[User:Sierravs.world|'Why']] [[User blog:Sierravs.world|'so']] [[Message Wall:Sierravs.world|'seri'ous?]] 23:21, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I found an image! FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC 10 Omniverse is supposed to start with ten aliens. But so far we only know about: #Gravattack #Feedback #Blox #Chicken Hawk #Grasshopper #Ball Weevil Who are the other four? FEAR THE MIGHTY POWER OF TACOS! I AM A WORSHIPPER OF THE GREAT TACO! (Wall - Blog - ) 12:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Chicken Hawk? He was never confirmed. Awesome Betterhero (Wall - Blog - ) 12:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Eatle, Humungousaur, and Jury Rigg. [[User:Sierravs.world|'Why']] [[User blog:Sierravs.world|'so']] [[Message Wall:Sierravs.world|'seri'ous?]] 12:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :: It's not supposed to start with 10 aliens, he is getting 10 new additional aliens. There is currently: #Gravattack #Feedback #Bloxx #Ball Weevil #Shocksquatch #An alien with a name similar to Chicken Hawk. So that leaves four new additional ''aliens. :: Dewgong Happy! 12:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) *Shocksquatch wouldn't be a new alien.... But he would be one in Ben's dimension. [[User:Sierravs.world|'Why']] [[User blog:Sierravs.world|'so']] [[Message Wall:Sierravs.world|'seri'''ous?]] 12:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: Well Derrick said that he was including Shocksquatch as one of the 10 new aliens. ::* So now we know about ::# Bloxx ::# Gravattack ::# Ball Weevil ::# Shocksquatch ::# Crashopper ::# Kicken Hawk :: Who are the other four? Feedback is confirmed to be YOUNG Ben so does that count? I love waffles, tacos and cheese! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow MEOWSTER! (Wall - Blog - ) 23:16, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually, Feedback would count as one of the new 10 aliens, wouldn't it? If so, that leaves only 3. ¡ɯǝɥʇ ɹoɟ ˙˙˙ɹıɐɟ sɯǝǝs ʎlpɹɐɥ 'ʎuɐɯ os ʇsu!ɐƃɐ әuo 23:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Ball Weevil's Powers Hey, I was looking in a dictionary today and I saw a picture of something called a boll weevil. I looked at the definition and it said they were an insect that layed eggs. When the larvae hatched, they were dangerous. So I think maybe Ball Weevil is related to explosive eggs or something. What do you think? -This is from Awesome Betterhero.